Docile
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Apparently he was considered damaged in the asylum they locked him in, & someone was out to damage him even more. One shot. Angst. Unknown Male Orderly/Gee.


**Um, M/M slash/rape. My poor little Gee. I'm sorry. I wrote this before bed the other day. Um, I sorta got inspired by the strangest things. Okay, let me explain, my Twitter bestie, & favorite writer/person in the world, Rhiannamator's psycho muse JD is kinda dating my Gerard muse- who isn't really psycho, but is a sweet little masochist- & he was talking about an idea & to quote JD, he said, "Maybe Gerard will wear a straight jacket 4 me. I can be an orderly that 'subdues' the raving lunatic." This idea didn't leave my brain. It still hasn't left it. Rhi teased me further by saying, "I thought you might like that idea.** **Gee all bound & wild eyed, hair mussed, shouting. Being raped." That next morning, cuz I don't go to bed, I got this idea & started writing it. It isn't that incredibly long. Yes, I liked that idea. I didn't use a particular name for Gerard's 'orderly', but I'll admit it, I was thinking of it being JD- they've became a personal 'inside' OTP for me. It can be anyone really, I guess; Frank (JD would hate that, lol), an OMC, hell, I even thought maybe my psycho rendition of Jeff Hardy. (who I like to pair Gee up w/ when I drag him into my 'wrestling people' world) But, it's definitely male. JD lives inside Rhiannamator's head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Docile;<br>Rated; M/ L, S, V (rape, anal, forced orgasm, mentions of bondage, angst, medicinal drugs- he's in an asylum)  
>Set-up; Apparently he was considered damaged in the asylum they locked him in, &amp; someone was out to damage him even more. One shot.<br>Pairing; Male Orderly/Gerard.**

The boy whimpered, his hazel green eyes wide and frightened. He hated that scream that ripped from his already sore and raw throat, and fuck, it didn't even sound like his voice. Not so anguished and afraid. Not his.

He was bent over his bed, with the thin scratchy sheets and the uncomfortable mattress that smelled like sterile horror and death, stained with his and lord knows who else's blood. The drugs he was gave were keeping him docile, or that might have been that he was used to this and just tired of the struggle. His hospital-like gown rode up his back and his underwear tangled and bound around his knees. Two hands held onto his hips tightly, nails and rough pads of fingers digging so hard into his skin they were leaving cuts and bruises on his pale flesh.

Another shrill cry left his aching throat, tortured. The owner of those hands was gutting him, thrusting into him brutally, his hips being shoved forward on the bed and pulled back by force. The only lube he got was his own blood. His leg had been slashed open before the rape began. He could feel it helping slick the thick cock inside him as it pushed and pulled on his insides, burning him and tearing him. It was ungodly painful and humiliating and it never got any easier.

It was bad enough being locked up in here for being crazy or a little damaged in the head, but he attracted some dangerous attention and that made it worse. He had been turned into a mere toy, played with whenever and never having a say by an unstable orderly that worked there and had taken an interest in him of all patients. The drugs didn't help really. Not with the pain especially and they didn't really knock him out, useless things. He was just too tired and scared to fight. It never done him any good, just got him beaten and hurt. So he laid there and took it, hoping it'd be over soon. His hands laid to the sides of his head and with his head turned he could see the left one as he focused on it and on the yellowish, purple and blue bruises on his wrist from the restraints he'd been so many times put in.

He felt every inch of the cock as his attacker slowly pulled out, and every inch as he plunged back in, growling and wiggling his hips. The boy tensed, feeling a spark of unwanted pleasure as his prostate was rammed. His rapist shifted, giving a few shallow thrusts into that bundle of nerves. _No_. He didn't want to. Sometimes he made him, just to watch him shake and cry and call him a pathetic whore as unwanted fingers pushed strands of long black hair out of his face to watch his eyes dart around in fear. He guessed he was a whore and his body deceived him.

The deranged orderly murmured something about him being a bitch and a few other things he attempted to tune out, ramming his prostate harder. The boy tensed, feeling it build and making his head spin. He bit his tongue, trying to keep from crying or screaming as he came hard, trembling and against his will, releasing on the bed underneath him. He wanted to cry. He hated when he came like that, it disgusted him. Something was wrong with him. This was forced. Rape. His rapist loved it, smacking his ass and giggling. He felt his hands grip his cheeks, pulling them apart roughly to probably admire his cock sliding in and out of him.

"You're so easy, pretty bitch." That evil voice said behind him.

Ugh. Probably right.

He found those brutal hands gripping his shoulders, jagged nails digging into his skin as he thrust harder. The boy screamed, begging uselessly and helpless. He did start crying as soon as he felt the cum stinging his insides and heard his rapist groan. He laid on top of him for a minute, panting and touching his hair, brushing fingertips lightly over skin and kissing his neck. The boy wanted him to go. Get out of him already and leave him to curl up and pretend to die. He was already dead inside.

The boy shouted as he felt him pull out of him and he felt blood and cum seep from his abused, overused hole, running down his leg. He wanted to throw up. He felt sick. His attacker pulled his underwear up and lifted him up onto his bed, patting him on the ass.

"Till next time, precious slut." He laughed. The boy shuddered at those words, relieved when his attacker left.

Gerard was in his own hell. He hated how it come to this.

* * *

><p><strong>The asylum idea still intrigues me. Rhi, you &amp; JD are bad influences (in such good ways) Yes, I know the plot is full of holes, it's supposed to be.. just rape because I have a sick mind. I'll still leave the asylum idea open for that maybe.. Rhi did throw out a collaboration idea... This isn't even my most brutal rape. &amp; I plan on having Gerard raped more. (I plan on hotter regular sex too, tho) Calling him the boy kinda annoys me. I dunno why I wrote it like I didn't want you to know who it was. I told you who it was. I just wrote it like that, sorry.<br>**


End file.
